


The Pastel and the Punk

by littlebigtec12, ojakue



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Chubby Edd, Chubby Tom, Fluff, Jock Matt, M/M, Nerd Edd, Pastel Tom, Punk Tord, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Trans Edd, Trans Patryk, friendships, it's high school, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebigtec12/pseuds/littlebigtec12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojakue/pseuds/ojakue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is "the new kid on the block," especially to his new high school. He is very different from the other boys at school. He befriends Edd, the school nerd, and eventually Matt, to Tom's surprise. However, Tom falls head over heels over Tord... the baddest boy in the school. [IMPORTANT: SLOW UPDATES!!!!!!! ]</p><p>[ CHAPTER 13 IS GONNA BE WRITTEN BY @LITTLEBIGTEC ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> depending how this story will go, the rating may go up in the future to mature
> 
> also, this is set in 2016 so they are teenagers in 2016. ages:  
> tom - 15  
> tord - 16  
> matt - 16  
> edd - 16, almost 17  
> paul -16  
> patryk - 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school is always the best (^:

The bright early sun shined brightly through the window, and small rays of sunshine were hitting against my face. They were strong enough to wake me up, and I groaned as I got up. Loudly, I yawned and stretched my arms, alongside with my legs. Slowly, I picked out my outfit for the day. A big, pastel blue sweater with black tights. I picked out shoes that complemented my sweater. As I put them on, I slid on my flower crown; it consisted of daisies and roses. Roses, however, are my favorite type of flowers.

As I slid on all my attire, I head downstairs into the kitchen and went to go make breakfast. I realized it was Monday and you know what that means? It means that it is my first day for school... well, high school. My family and I moved here in the summer, but I wasn't looking forward to attending the new school. I dearly missed my old friends, but I figured... maybe making new friends wouldn't be that bad. Then I realized, I was a boy who liked pastel stuff... I was sure going to have a hard time making friends.

"Hello Thomas," my mother greeted me, making me lose my train of thought.

"Hi m-mom," I replied hastily, quickly making my breakfast.

"I hope you have a good day in school. Your father and I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom," I replied, giving her a quick hug.

As I got finished with eating my food, I quickly got together all my school supplies, my lunch taken care of, and eventually I headed out.

"Have a good day at school, my handsome man!" my mom called out as I walked away, making me a bit flustered.

The school wasn't that far away to begin with anyway, so I could get there in no time flat. But once I had taken a step inside the high school, I knew I had it for a rough time. There were all sorts of people; large, small, tall, short. It was very populated too, and I wasn't used to very populous places.

But a lot of people, especially guys, were staring at me. It wasn't in the good way, and I suddenly started not to feel welcome anymore. Was it a crime to be different and to be yourself? But, I pushed that thought away and persevered. I walked to my locker, and I went to go put away my stuff in it. As I shut my locker, I had noticed that a group of boys were starting to swarm me.

"What are you supposed to be? The pretty boy?" one of them asked.

"N-No," I responded.

And then, I made a run for it to my first class. I made it just in time, as the bell rang just as I had entered the room.

"Well, well, aren't you the new student?" The teacher asked me as I made my way into the room.

"Y-Yes, I am," I merely responded with.

"Welcome to class. What is.. your name?"

"I'm Thomas Ridgewell. But I go by Tom."

"Well then, take a seat over there, Tom."

As I went to go to my seat, someone put out their leg and made me trip. Some people laughed, but no one came to help me.

This year was going to suck.

* * *

I was dying for it to be lunch time, and while I was getting my lunch out of my locker, I saw a boy walk over to me. Somewhat frustrated, I sighed. But then I took it back, as it's hard for me to be mean to someone I don't know.

"I-I'm sorry, I just had a rough day today..." I muttered.

"Hey, don't fret, I get it. First day sucks," the boy responded.

"But I got made fun of..." But then I looked over at the boy, and the first feature that struck out to me was that his hair was covering his eyes. He had braces on, and he wore this green plaid shirt with khakis.

"I know, it sucks, I was made fun of on the first day.... Say, what's your name?" He asked me.

"It's Tom," I said.

"Oh! Nice name! I'm Edward, but call me Edd."

"You have a nice name," I complimented.

"Yeah, but yours is nicer... Hey! Do you wanna sit by me at lunch?"

I perked up, and I looked at him. He wanted _me_ to sit with him at lunch? This was unbelievable, but it felt so nice to have someone _NOT_ make fun of me.

"Sure," I responded, smiling dearly.

Edd and I made our way to the table where Edd sat at, and I sat next to him. Many eyes were eyeing at us, especially me. I felt like shrinking into a hole, not wanting to come back out of the hole. However, I felt Edd's hand on my shoulder, which assured me that it would be okay. And, I believed him. Suddenly, the lunch doors opened, and many people stood up. I peered up to see what was going on, and once I saw him, my heart... skipped a beat.

Three boys walked into the room, the one in the middle struck out to me the most. He had a toned jawline, something to die for. His hair was spiked up into two quiffs, and he wore a black leather jacket that also made him look badass. His teared up jeans and his boots, with the black shades, made him seem like the bad boy. Then beside him were his two friends, who had a somewhat similar fashion to the boy in the middle.

"... W-Who's that?" I asked Edd, desperate for answers.

"Those... those are the baddest boys of the whole school," Edd answered. "The one in the middle is Tord and he's the leader, the one with the somewhat growing beard is Paul, and the last one with the cool hair is Patryk."

"Woah," was all I could say; I was speechless by Tord.

"But... I did hang out with him once, because he's friends with my friend Matt. And Tord... oh my god, he was so much _fun_ _!!_ " Edd squeaked a bit.

"... Do you think I could hang out with Tord one day?" I just had to ask, the tone of my voice wavering a bit.

"Maybe, who knows. But you just saw him. How do you know what he's like?"

"True," I admitted.

"But don't fret, maybe one day when I go with Matt and Tord, maybe you can get to talk to Tord. Maybe, though. He tends to stay with his own group."

"That's fine..."

Suddenly, Tord, Paul, and Patryk made their way through the lunchroom and then sat at their table. My heart was fluttering faster. I had to admit, Tord was quite the charming stud muffin. I just wished he was my stud muffin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns about Matt and a bit of Patryk from Edd. And boy drama already happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update, i uh, was trying to regain motivation... i didnt have much to continue it right away

After lunch, Edd and I went to our next class. It turns out we shared the same class, biology. It felt nice to have a friend in one of my classes, so I didn't have to feel alone and awkward. But Edd told me he was in my bio class is because he failed it last year and had to retake it. Still, it was better than no one I know in this class. Anyway, since there wasn't much going on class and lucky me I had finished all my work, I decided to talk to Edd. I mean, he was sitting next to me for crying out loud.

But I still wasn't sure who Matt was, so I went to ask Edd about it.

"So, who's Matt?" I just had to ask.

"Matt? Oh!" Edd squeaked a bit. "He's my and Tord's friend, obviously. Well, he's a jock, but, he only hangs out with me and Tord.... I mean, he's cool with Paul and Patryk but he prefers me and Tord. And bonus he's cute. And I heard he's the ultimate sweetie."

Edd giggled a bit after that, and I couldn't help but smile. It was pretty cute to see that Edd was head over heels over someone else too. But the thing was is that Edd had more of a chance to be with this Matt person than I would with Tord. But Edd was being pretty adorable about it; I never knew he had a side like that to him. And then, in the corner of my "eyes," I saw someone I had recognized before earlier.

Patryk.

His hair was kind of sullied, as if hands had been running through his hair consistently. I noticed he had pierced ears, but they weren't pierced like Tord's (which I fucking love). Compared to Paul and Tord's outfits, Patryk's wasn't exactly badass, but it was sufficient enough. His jeans were rolled up, and they had the same rips as Tord's jeans.

Edd noticed that I was looking at Patryk, and that's what prompted me to ask him who he was.

"Now... Who's Patryk?"

"Hmm? Patryk?" Edd thought for a moment. "Oh! He's Paul's, you know, the guy with the beanie on, boyfriend. Those two are like, madly in love with each other, inseparable like a pencil and a canvas. And Patryk is a pretty badass skater boy, trust me... But uh, I wouldn't want to talk to Patryk just yet."

"Why not?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well you see..." Edd started to continue until the teacher shushed us all. Patryk kind of flinched at the shush (I had to admit, it was pretty loud) but he went back to his science homework. Compared to all the other students, he was the only one not talking.

But ever since Edd trailed off his question, I wanted to know the answer. 

"You see what?" I inquired. 

"Well, it's not really my business to say but..." Edd gulped a bit. "It's similar to what I went through." 

"What do you mean?"

I never got chance to find out because suddenly the bell rang.

* * *

I realized that since Tord is a year my senior, he's not going to be in any of my classes. That sucks; I was looking forward to getting to know him. However, as I was putting things away in my locker, I could hear some snickering coming in my general direction. 

Suddenly, my chest started to tighten up. 

And the snickering came closer to the point where a jock came up to me. No it wasn't Matt; Matt was ginger and this jock was a brunette. He had a somewhat growing peach fuzz on his face, but he really was unattractive. 

"Looks like you're the school's pretty boy, huh?" 

"I'm n-not," I stuttered.

 Suddenly, he grabbed a hold of my arm, yanking me towards him. I let out a squeak kind of sound, and the jock laughed. I quickly grabbed my arm out of his grasp, and once I had my stuff, I left. 

"Hey! Where are you going?!" 

Suddenly he ran after me, which prompted me to run away even faster. But alas, he was more agile than I was, and instead of only grabbing my arm, he pushed me against the lockers. Hard. 

I let out a distressed sound, and then I hung my head low. What was the point anyway? I will never fit in into this stupid school anyway... 

"HEY! LET GO OF HIM!" 

"Why don't you leave the kid alone?!"

I turned my head to see Patryk and Paul and they were immensely irritated. Maybe they weren't exactly bad boys to the core.

"You two!" The jock growled. "That must mean your leader is near!" 

"Guess who?" A voice came behind from the jock. 

The voice belonged to Tord. And he knocked the shit out of the jock. He went pretty far from Tord's punch. Soon enough, Paul and Patryk joined in. I took back my statement on them being good to the core, somewhat.

When they were done, the jock scrambled off into another direction. I let out a sigh of relief, but I was still a bit shaken. Slowly, I looked over to see Tord, Paul and Patryk. 

"Thank... you," was all I breathed out. 

All they did was nod, and then they went their way. However, Tord was eyeing me really good, then he scurried away. Suddenly, I somewhat smiled. But then I brushed it off and made my way home, as it was the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns something about not only Edd, but Patryk.

"Wait," Edd stopped me. "Paul, Patryk and Tord took down Eduardo? Nice!" 

"Eduardo is his name?" I asked. 

"Yeah!" 

"Huh!" 

Edd was over at my house, helping me with some of my homework. As it turned out, I had received a lot of homework on the first day, which is complete bullshit. Edd didn't think much of it, but he was willing to help me anyway. 

"So, other than all that drama, how was your first day?" Edd asked me. 

"... Kinda bad," I admitted. "But it will get better, right?"

"Yeah, it will... Are you going to work on your homework, ding dong?"

"Yes!!" 

* * *

"So, Edd, who are Patryk and Paul exactly?" I asked Edd.

We were on the couch, with Edd doodling and I was brushing my hair. I was trying to style it because I wanted my hair to look nice, and I wanted to engage in a conversation. 

"Well," Edd started. "They're Tord's best friends. I don't know them very well. But I know.. Patryk a bit more."

"You do?" I asked. 

"Yeah! He comes to me for advice and shit, and support." 

"Am I allowed to ask why?" 

Suddenly, I saw Edd's face freeze and break into a cold sweat. He put down his drawing notebook, and his cola can. Slowly, he looked over to look at me, and I stopped everything. 

"Yes, you may," Edd replied finally. 

"Well, why is that?" 

Slowly Edd made his way closer to me. 

"You see... both Patryk and I go through the same situation. Only Patryk's... is worse than mine because he hasn't fully transitioned yet." 

Suddenly it hit me like a pile of bricks. 

"You're.. transgender?" I asked sincerely.

"Correct," Edd answered. "I got top surgery and I take testosterone, but I haven't gotten bottom surgery. I have a packer, though, to help me get used to the feeling of a dick. Patryk... Patryk has nothing. He only has a binder that I gave him... because his parents... are not very accepting of him." 

"They... they aren't?" I asked. 

"No. They don't even acknowledge Patryk and they keep using the name he doesn't align with. Hell, it took them a while to let him wear the clothes he wears now."

"Oh my," was all I could say. 

"And if you ever talk to him, don't mention anything I said about him to you. It's his job to tell you more. And don't worry about me, I'm already out so I have nothing to worry about. Everyone in the school calls me Edd or Edward because I had been out since I was 13 so nobody knows my birth name in our high school, except the staff of course. But it's Patryk I'm worried about. Nobody, but me, Paul, Matt and Tord knows Patryk is trans. According to Patryk, it's probably going to be that way until he moves out..." 

"... I feel so bad for Patryk, honestly."

"Me too, Tom. At least you aren't hating us."

"Now why would I?" I asked. "You're my friend, and it doesn't phase me on how you identify because it's your business and not mine. Plus you're like the coolest friend I ever knew, too."

Edd smiled heavily, then he hugged me tightly. "Thanks dude."

"No problem, Edd..."

Silence for a while. It wasn't that bad.

"... Do you want anything to eat, Edd? I can make you something," I offered.

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry, haha. Let me help you make the food!"

* * *

"You also have two moms?!" I let out surprised. "Wow, you're really in a supportive environment!" 

"Aha, yes I do have two moms!" Edd replied. "Pretty cool, right?!" 

"Hell yes! You're like so cool!" 

"Haha I know!" 

"I'm surprised Matt hasn't noticed your awesomeness," I teased. 

Edd's face went red, and he raised his fist at me while I was chuckling. "Stop it you!" 

I kept giggling whilst making our food together. "What? I'm being serious. I'm surprised he hasn't showered you with his affection, haha." 

Edd's face went even more red. "Shut up!" 

I laughed a little. 

"Keep it up and I'll tell Patryk to tell Tord that you really really love Tord!" Edd shot back.

"Oh!" _My_  face went red. "You wouldn't dare!!" 

"I would!" 

I laughed again. 

"Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) sorry for late update and I'm at my dad's until June 4  
> B) some chapters might be short, like this one.. Hope that's okay


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets beat up.

It has been a few days since Edd was last at my house. But, today, Edd told me he wasn't going to school because he said that he had a doctor appointment to go to. I was a bit upset because I surely didn't feel as safe as I was around Edd. However he assured me that Matt would be there for me in case anything happened. At least I had _someone_.

As I was brushing my hair and putting on a stylish outfit, I heard a knock at my door. Slowly, I got up and made my way to the door, thinking it would be my mom. But it wasn't my mom. It was my dad; I guess he decided to take the day off of work. 

"Oh, hey son," was all he said. 

"Oh!! H-Hi," I muttered out. 

My dad... I don't know how to describe it exactly. Unlike my mom, who doesn't care how I present myself, my dad is kind of disappointed about it. Although, he doesn't exactly mind it too much; I think he just _tolerates_ it. Doesn't mean he accepts it, but it's not really his main focus and not something he'd have the energy to debate. I think he's upset that all his friends' sons are athletic and muscular while _his_ son is... neither of the options, to put it simply.

"How's school going for you?" 

"O-Okay, I guess," I lied, but my dad bought into it. 

"Well," he continued, "have a good day at school." 

"I'll t-try to," that I didn't lie. 

He kinda kissed my forehead. I'm not implying that he hates me at all either; he does love me dearly. But it's just... I don't think he's proud of me.

* * *

Since I said Edd wasn't here today, it felt weird without him. However, Matt decided to hang out with me for the time being. 

"So, you must be Tom, right?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Tom," I responded.

"Nice meeting ya." 

"Nice to meet you too, Matt," I said. 

Then all of a sudden, a thought entered my head. 

"Say! You know Tord?" I asked, as we made our way to our classes.

"Yeah! I know him!" Matt replied. "Him, Paul and Patryk are the best people I've ever hung out with! ... why are you asking?" 

"N-No reason," I stammered. 

"Oh! You like him??" Matt inquired. 

"Y-Yeah," I muttered. 

"Really really like him?"

I bet Matt was enjoying this. "Y-Yes!" 

"Oh! I can't wait to tell him that!" 

"No!!" I shouted. 

Matt laughed a bit. "I'm just kidding, I would never tell him!" 

I let out a sigh of relief and slowly we made our way to our classes. I realized I was in reading, and I saw Tord in the class. My head kind of stopped, but I saw that he was making his way to the door. He left, but not before making eye contact with me. _Again_.

Seemed like he was interested in me, but then again no one was ever interested in me. I let out a small sigh, but he shot me a small smile. Tord had such a beautiful smile...

* * *

It was already time for lunch, and I was at my locker getting my lunch out. The hallway was empty, so there was no noise at all. Then, after shutting my locker, I made my way to the lunch room.

Suddenly, in the corner of my "eye," I could have sworn I had saw somebody. But that's when I took off, and so did they. They were obviously faster than me because they grabbed hold of my arm. Hard. 

Soon one person became many. One of them I recognized; it was Eduardo. They were all snickering and I wasn't sure what to do at that point. 

But they sure knew what they were doing. They, somehow, dragged me into the bathroom. There were no security cameras in there, so I'm pretty sure I was going to get beat up. 

I was right. For once. 

All I heard was insults and maybe my own crying. I wasn't sure. It felt as if they punched the stomach out of me, it was that hard to move. I just kept put. 

"Wow! They say whales don't walk anymore in biology or some shit. But I think I found the first walking whale right here!" Eduardo let out, and that's when I heard a spark of immense laughter. 

I mustered up enough strength to get up, but everyone else was still laughing while I was still crying. 

"Look! The pretty boy is still crying!" One of them pointed out. 

"I know how to fix it!" Another one said, looking directly at a toilet. 

That made me just bolt out of there. At this point I wasn't hungry to eat anything. I just wanted to go home, or if I knew Tord more, I could go to him. But I can't; I don't know him that much... So stupid of me to like someone I don't know...

However, I heard the sound of boots make their way down the hall. But all the other jocks started to come out of the bathroom, and by then I limped, sort of but it wasn't an average walk, towards the end of the hall. 

"Come back here!" Eduardo called out, running after me. 

I was expecting a punch to my face. But instead, Eduardo got a punch to the face by the one and only Tord. He really has good luck at finding me at such places like this. It's almost like he knows I'm in danger... No that sounds too cliché.

"... You jocks really don't know when to quit, huh? You keep biting off more than you can chew," Tord went on. "Sure, I beat up people, bit it seems like I'm beating up types of assholes like _you_."

That was enough to make them back away, even if it was just a little bit. 

"Now let me talk to this person," Tord continued, referring to me, " _alone_."

Soon enough, they all left in fear. But I was about done, so I put my head against the wall. I even expected a jock to slam it in into the wall, but it didn't happen. 

Tord slowly made his way to me, then he got down at my level. My tears were still fresh, as Tord was fixated on them. Slowly, his finger wiped them away. 

"... You okay?" Tord asked in the most compassionate voice I'd ever heard. 

I was going to say "yes," but my mouth formed "no." I was really trying hard not to break down in front of my crush because that's one of the worst things that could happen to you. 

Tord saw my mouth formation, so he knew I wasn't okay. But something else was lingering on my mind. 

"Why do you keep... saving me?" I just had to ask.

I think I left Tord stumped because he wasn't responding for a while. But then he spoke. "... Because you didn't do anything to deserve it." 

"Tell me about it," I muttered, then wincing a bit from the pain. 

Tord noticed, and I think he wanted to hug me to make it feel better, like what parents do to make their kids better. I slowly but awkwardly make my way into his arms, and I felt them shut tight but... passionate on me.

"And plus, you're kind of loud so I'm able to hear it from afar," he continued, making me a bit flustered. 

Silence for a while, then Tord broke it. 

"... You're Matt and Edd's friend, right?" Tord asked.

"Well, I'm more of Edd's friend, but yeah, I am," I answered.

Tord nodded. "I see... because I was actually thinking, I know surprising I can think, that... maybe we could all get together and do whatever the hell we want." 

I found my smile come back, but I couldn't refuse this offer. "Sure, I'd love that." 

Tord smiled. "I think the bell's about to ring soon."

"And you care?" I retorted.

"Nope," Tord replied. "Just want to make sure you're not late, Mr. Perfect."

"I won't be," I replied.

Although I had to admit, I preferred to have been called "Mr. Larsson," but that's just me.  

"So... are we friends?" Tord had to ask. 

"I'm not your friend," I joking responded, getting a giggle from both Tord and me. "Just kidding, sure, I would love to be your friend." 

I think I saw Tord smile kind of smirk like, while I smiled genuinely. Maybe there was a chance.. it could work out. But suddenly, the bell rang. 

"I'll see you... soon?" Tord asked. 

"I'll see you soon," I replied, walking off. 

"Oh! And I forgot to say, nice outfit! You look rather... adorable!" Then he ran off, leaving me extremely flustered.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making things gay.
> 
> Also uh, I'm going to use the last names. BUT!! Just because I use those names still dOES NOT mean I associate the characters with their real life selves, because I DON'T. 
> 
> Sorry for the caps, but I used it for emphasis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, with Edd and Matt, goes to Tord's fucking party. But the beginning of the day, kind of sucked.

I finished cleaning myself up, and then I was staring into the mirror. I was full of bruises, and maybe some marks. Suddenly, I heard footsteps come towards my door. The door creaked open, and my mother came in the room. I forgot to tell her I got beat up, so when she saw me, she gasped in horror. I mean, this time wasn't as brutal as the other times... I had been beaten up...

"T-Thomas..." was all she muttered out.

She made her way to me, and she examined me from head to toe. I could see her face was pretty upset from seeing me hurt.

"... Why didn't you tell me you got beat up _again_!?" She then blurt out at me.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA MOVE AGAIN!" I answered, maybe not so nicely.

The reason why we moved to this town was so that I wouldn't get beat up again. Almost every time I got beat up, it seemed like a good idea to move away, at least to my parents. So far we only had to move away two times, but this time... This time is the only time where I don't actually want to move away. The other times, I didn't really care because I didn't have friends I would genuinely miss. Now, the only good friends I have are Edd, Matt and Tord, and I don't want to risk losing contact with any of them.

My mother was taken back from my outburst, and that was when my father decided to enter the room. And from the looks of it, I think he was mad that I had yelled at my mom. Soon, he instructed that my mom would leave the room, and she did. She shut the door behind her, and that's when I decided to put something on me so I wasn't naked. After all, it was a bit awkward for me to be naked in front of my parents.

"Son," my father started.

"Y-Yes?" I answered.

"... If we are going to move, we are. Understand?"

I refused to let this slide. "... No, I don't understand."

I felt like I could see a vein throb from his head. "Why don't you understand?"

"Because running away from our problem doesn't solve it. It only makes it worse."

He thought about what I said for a while, then he cleared his throat. "... I think I may know the solution to this problem."

"And what might that be?" I kind of snapped at him because I was quite agitated at the moment.

"Stop. Being. Feminine," his reply was, "and maybe people will actually _like_ you. And maybe people _won't_ beat you up."

Suddenly, it was as if my whole world had shut down. I finally fucking knew it; I knew my dad wasn't that supportive of me. How could I have been so blind? I felt warm tears forming at my sockets, and I quickly turned my head so I wasn't facing my father. He seemed to get impatient and maybe irritated at me, but I really didn't care at this point.

"Just go," was all that I muttered.

"... I ain't going anywhere."

"LEAVE!" I shouted.

That seemed to do the trick because he left the room. But not bother grabbing at my chin and telling me not to smart mouth him anymore.

* * *

It was the weekend finally, and I was just recovering from Friday night's fiasco. I was still kind of sniffling; I wasn't ready to give up the only friends I have. I wasn't ready to leave them. And if I was, I would never be able to tell Tord how I really feel about him.

Soon, I heard a soft knock at my door, and I instantly knew that it was my mother.

"Come in," I muttered softly.

She came in, and she made her way to me. She sat on the edge of my pink and blue bed, but I was under the blankets so she couldn't see me well. I didn't want _anyone_ to see me cry, and I didn't want anyone to see me hold my teddy bear I had since I was small.

"Thomas," she called out softly to me.

"I-I'm sorry," I blurted out, "I-I'm sorry I shouted at y-you, but I-I..."

"Shhh, shhh," she shushed me. "You did have a point though..."

"I-I did?"

"Yeah. I frankly don't want to move, either. And... I heard what your father said to you..."

"O-Oh," I said blankly. "Oh..."

"And... I wanted to tell you that, well, he's wrong."

That was enough to make me perk out from under the sheets. She never really stood up to him because she was kind of afraid to, but I guess I gave her confidence to do so.

"H-He is?" I had to ask.

"Yes," she stated. "Listen honey, the world... is horrible but, beautiful at the same time. There are going to be people out there that don't like you for who you are, but... I don't know if this will help much, but please, don't listen to them. You are you, unique, out of this world. Sometimes, people weren't meant to fit in, and that's totally okay! Different is okay! And Thomas, you are my world, and I don't like it when my world isn't okay."

"You... You mean that?" I inquired, as I was getting kind of emotional.

"Yes, of course I do... Now come here, you."

Slowly, I crawled out of the blanket and made my way to my mom. She wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same. It felt so much better to be in her arms. Only if they were Tord's, then it would make my world light up.

"Guess what?"

"W-What?" I sniffled.

"We're not moving!"

I let out a joyful yell, and I hugged her tightly. "T-Thank you thank you thank you!!!"

She chuckled softly. "You're welcome, honey."

Suddenly, I remembered Tord was throwing a party later on today, and I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind that. "Oh! M-Mom..."

"Yes, Thomas?"

"Okay, so there's this guy I befriended. His name is Edd, and he has a friend named Tord, whom I know very well. But! They're both having a party at Tord's house, and I was wondering i-if maybe I could go?"

She thought about it for a while, but I saw her smile creep back up. "Sure, Thomas. I'll let you go to their party."

"YES!"

"You better get ready and you better tell me his address."

"I will I will! But it will be hosted later though!"

"Still!"

"Okay."

* * *

I started to text Edd about where Tord lived, and Edd told me where he lived. He also said he was surprised I was going, and I told him I was surprised too. But, we were both happy to see each other at the party. And then Edd texted me something that made my heart flutter.

_'Tord is actually excited to hear that you could make it.'_

_'rly?'_

_'Yeah! He can't stop talking about it to me, aha!'_

_'omg'_

I couldn't believe that Tord would be talking about _me_ and actually looking forward to seeing _me_.

_'see ya l8r!'_

_'See you soon!'_

After I told my mom the directions to Tord's house, she told me to dress nicely because she wanted me to look nice for Tord. I blushed and told her to be quiet; it wasn't like I was Tord's boyfriend or anything. No...

But, I did actually want to look stylish. Digging through my closet, I found the perfect dress. It was a simple pastel blue, but if I walked, it would flow rather nicely. It came with a pastel purple coat, and I put on some white tights with pink sneakers. I did my hair a little bit, as I made it look rather decent. And, for me, I put on a flower crown, the one that consisted of roses.

As soon as I came downstairs, my mom saw me and I saw the brightest smile ever on her face.

"Look at my beautiful baby boy, all grown up and ready for a date!"

"MOOOOOOOM!" I whined a little.

She chuckled a little, then she made her way to the door.

"Come on, you got a party to go to!"

* * *

After a couple of tries, we finally made it to Tord's house. I was finally at Tord's house, and it was actually quite a nice, big house. It was up to date in painting, so there were no scratches or rips. It was one of those houses that rich people didn't have, but poor people didn't have it either. I was mostly surprised that Tord lived in a house like _this_ and not some dark, haunted house or something.

I could see commotion going in the background, and then I saw Tord make his way to the front yard with Edd and Matt. They saw me, and they all waved. I waved back a little, and then I was making my way out of the car.

"Have fun, honey," mom warned me.

"I will," I promised, and then I kissed her cheek.

I got out of the car, and I heard Edd make a "woah" sound. And as I looked up, I think I saw Tord in awe. He was admiring me from head to toe, and he wouldn't move. Matt even nudged him on the shoulder, and Tord still didn't move.

Soon my mom drove away, and I made my way over to the trio. 

"H-Hey guys," I said. "I'm here!" 

"You are, and you look awesome!" Edd said. 

"Thanks."

"Yeah and that purple coat goes really well with that dress! So stylish!" Matt complimented. 

"Du ser vakker ut," Tord muttered. 

"What was that?" I asked. 

"N-Nothing," he quickly stated. "Let's go to the backyard!" 

"Yeah!" We all agreed, then we made our way to the backyard. 

When we got there, Paul and Patryk were at the party as well. They were making out, though, and I heard Edd and Tord snickering softly. I let out of soft chuckle too. Though, I had to admit, I wonder what it felt like to kiss someone... 

"AHEM!" Tord cleared his throat. 

Paul and Patryk quickly pulled away, and Paul had to pull away his hand from Patryk's butt. Patryk was a blushing mess, and he jokingly pushed Paul away. Paul laughed and pushed him back. 

"Alright! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Tord yelled. 

And we all had a blast! We trashed the house a little, we set some stuff on fire, and we spray painted in Tord's garage as Tord admitted to doing that. The best part was that... Tord and I bonded throughout the whole thing. He helped me spray paint on the garage door, and once I accidentally leaned against him when I was done. He let it pass, then he started muttering in my ear. 

"You know... the thing I said earlier in Norwegian... wanna know what I said?" 

"What did you say?" I inquired. 

"You look... beautiful," Tord admitted, which made my face go really red. 

"I-I do?" 

"Yes," he said, then he gets an idea. "Hey... Wanna go on the roof?" 

"Sure!" 

After struggling to get on the roof, I finally got on the roof with Tord. It was a pitch black night, the sky full of stars. When I looked down, I saw Edd and Matt with Paul and Patryk, and they were at the fire. They were burning something big, I guess. 

I felt Tord's arm go around me, and I cuddled up to him, kind of. He allowed it, then he looked down at me. 

"You really... think I'm beautiful?" I asked again. 

"Yes..." Tord admitted. "I always had." 

"R-Really?" My face went really red, my heart thumping. 

Suddenly it felt as if the world had stopped, and that Tord and I were the only people on Earth. Tord's hands went on my waist slowly, and my hands made their way around his neck. Tord came closer to my face slowly; he was probably teasing me, which I loved dearly. 

"Do you ever... find someone so beautiful and so mysterious, and you just... want them?" Tord asked me, his breath inches away from mine. 

"I dunno," I answered. "Have you?"

"Yes... Have you?" Tord asked.

 I refused to pass up this question, and I was obliged to answer it. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I knew I was making the right choice.

"Yes," I answered his question, and suddenly... I felt the bad boy's lips press onto mine.

I felt as if I had nothing to worry about, as if I had true happiness. Which, I did. I slowly kissed him back, making my way onto his lap. His hands were locked on my hips, making sure he wouldn't let go. I don't think the excitement in my frilly underwear could stay in much longer. 

Tord's kisses were rough, slowly biting my bottom lip and sticking his tongue occasionally into my mouth. I think I let out a soft sound; I dunno but I'm pretty sure Edd and Matt couldn't hear it. 

After a few moments of lip contact, I pulled away, only to be kissed momentarily. This time, Tord flipped the rules and put me on my back, with him on top. He was kissing as if he was never going to get kissed again. What a bad boy he was. 

But finally, all good things must come to an end. He pulled away, leaving me breathless. I was staring up at him, and I think I even saw a saliva trail. 

"You... You liked that?" Tord asked me. 

"Y-Yes," I breathed softly. 

Suddenly, he kissed my forehead. "So... what does this mean?" 

"It means what you want it to mean," I answered.

"Do you want... to be.. mine?" Tord asked. 

I was dying to hear that question so much. 

"Y-Yes!" I squeaked. 

Tord kissed me again, roughly. Then I heard soft laughter, and then when we looked down, I realized Edd and Matt were watching the whole time. So were Paul and Patryk. 

"GAYYYYYY," Matt yelled. 

"Oh shut up you want to kiss Edd too," Tord retorted. 

Matt's face went red. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"jUST DO IT!" Paul screamed from the other side. 

"YOU REALLY WANT ME TO?" 

"YEAH!" Paul screeched. 

"ALRIGHT!" 

Matt tried to kiss Edd, but he was unamused. That's when Edd grabbed Matt's collar and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"GAY!" I yelled out, and I got a middle finger in response. 

I think I enjoyed this party too much. 

* * *

It was roughly two in the morning, and my mom came to pick me up. 

"So how was your party?" My mom asked me. 

"It was.... pretty swell!" I answered. 

"... Your hair's messed up. How many boys did you kiss?" She jokingly asked me. 

"Just one," I admitted. "And he's the one for me." 

I sighed happily, knowing I had the baddest boyfriend ever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better don't w o r r y omg


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Tom and Tord are together, they learn more about each other, which is good.

I soon woke up to a very late time on a Sunday morning. I think it was about two thirty in the afternoon, and I groaned a little as I woke up. Even though I was asleep for so long, I still felt tired. I rubbed my head and then sat up on the bed. 

But then, last night's memories came back to me, and I couldn't help but blush tremendously. 

I realized that Tord is officially my boyfriend now, and that I'm his as well. It made my heart race profusely, knowing that I belonged to someone... romantically, of course. But suddenly, a thought intruded.

I'd seen all these tropes where this couple are high school lovers and "designated 4 each other 11!!!!!!," but by college they break it off and pretend to forget it. They basically weren't "high school sweethearts" forever. It made me feel incredibly worried. I mean, what if that happened with Tord and me?! 

But then, as I sighed briefly, I didn't want to think of that outcome. I decided to focus on the now aspect. But in my heart, I want this relationship to last. I wanted it to strive throughout high school and onto my life. 

Suddenly, in the midst of my romance, I heard my phone go off. I looked through, and then I realized I had a lot of text messages. Turns out they were all from Tord. I also forgot I had given him my number, and he had given me his. Man, I can be forgetful.

"Whoops," I muttered, then quickly texting him to say I _just_  woke up. Luckily, he responded right back.

_'You just woke up?'_

_'yea'_

_'Oh, whoops! I just wanted to make sure you have... or HAD, lol, a lovely morning. I'll see you tomorrow at school. <3'_

How dare he send a heart over text messages. That was fucking gay.

It also made my heart flutter, as now I had someone who made sure I was having a lovely day. Nobody ever did that for me, so this felt pretty nice.

_'c u 2morrow. but hey, wanna talk or hang out l8er?'_

_'Sure, we can hang out later. I'd like that.'_

_'ok c u soon bai <33333' _

_'That's gay.'_

_'s HU SH.'_

I chuckled, then I put down my phone. I changed into something light, like a pastel green crop top with black tights. Although, I got incredibly self conscious with the crop top, as it showed off my rolls. But, I let it slide. My dad wasn't home as he was at work. 

I decided to head downstairs, and I saw my mother cleaning up the front room. She turned her head and saw me, then smiled. 

"Why.. good afternoon to you," she giggled. 

"Good afternoon to you too, mum," I replied.

"I'm sure you slept good, huh?" 

"Y-Yep... Oh and Tord's coming over later..." My voice kind of trailed off at the end. 

"He is? Oh, I'll let you two be then. Just don't, do anything 'stupid.'" 

She air quoted "stupid," and I knew what that meant. God damn it mom, why must you embarrass me like this? 

"F-Fine," I stammered, blushing a little.

"Have fun!" And with that, she left to go do something else that involved not me.

* * *

I heard the doorbell ring when I was fixing up my hair. Immediately I rushed downstairs to open the door. Luckily, it was Tord and not the mailman or someone because my hair was a _mess_!

"Well I liked what you did with your hair... It's.. unique?" Tord sarcastically said.

"Haha," I chuckled nervously. "Funny."

"But, you sure look... lovely." 

"Stop making me blush," I chuckled a bit. 

"Nah." 

"You ass," I mumbled, then remembered. "Well, I'm not sure if you wanna watch me fondle with my hair, but I have to fix it."

"I don't mind." 

"But then when I'm done, we can hang out."

"Sounds like a plan, my love." 

Blushing even more, I walked back upstairs to my room with Tord following me. He was a bit quiet, I mean, he had never been into my house and I feel like it was a big house to him. Anyway, I entered my room and so did he. 

My room, no surprise, was a pastel blue color. My room was basically a pink, blue or purple because I like those colors a lot. As I fixed up my hair, Tord sat on my frilly, but soft bed. 

"Wow... where do you get all this stuff?" Tord inquired. 

"Internet, duh," I answered.

"Holy shit, I got a hella good boyfriend." 

"... You really know how to make me blush, stop it," I moaned.

"Nah." 

I eventually finished up my hair, and Tord whistled, which made my face crimson red almost. 

"You really know how to push my buttons don't you?" 

"Yep!" And with that, I felt Tord's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back onto the bed. I giggled a lot, and it made me laugh more as I felt Tord cuddle into me more. 

"You're such a 'bad boy,'" I tried at sarcasm. 

I felt Tord kiss my cheek, which made me flustered even more. Even though we kissed before, it just felt giddy but cute to me to be kissed on the cheek. I just love affection... So I cuddled into Tord more. I felt him pull me close to him, and my face was against his chest. 

Tord took off his black leather jacket and put it beside him. I could see that he had muscle on his arms, not a lot but not a little either. I could see why so many girls liked him at school, he was just... _handsome_. And he's mine too. Sorry girls.

"Hey... Let's play a game," I started. 

"Like?" 

"Maybe we should get to know each other more, don't you think?" 

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

"Wait... You don't have a dad?" I asked.

"I do, but..." Tord's voice trailed off. "I don't consider him my dad because he doesn't act like one. He was horrible to me and my mama, but he left around the time I was 12 because he didn't care anymore. But..."

"But what?" I asked, still tuned in to his story. 

"It made me not care for a long time for anything. I mean, the only exceptions were my mama and brother, of course, but you get the idea. It made me... realize that the world... is shit. But... it wasn't until I met Paul and Patryk, who made me realize... the world isn't _always_ shit because of people like them. And people... like you."

"Wow..." was all I could say. 

"But then there's those people who beat you up for no reason and it kind of makes me think otherwise." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean, dear," I whispered. 

Tord sighed, then he pulled me closer. I rubbed my hands on his back, and I felt him sigh in relief. 

"Hey, guess what?" Tord muttered. 

"Hmm?" 

"I know we just started dating, but it made me realize... I don't want anyone else but you."

I blushed a bit (I gotta work on blushing too much), but it made me snuggle into him more. It just felt so... nice to feel loved and cared for. 

"I don't want anyone else but you too because, besides Edd, Matt, Paul and Patryk, of course, nobody really cared about me like you and they do, heh.." 

Tord smiled a lot, then he kissed my lips briefly. I kissed back, but I made the kiss longer. I felt Tord's hands move over to my hips, which made me giggle a little. Then we pulled away, me panting a little. 

"Well, it's safe to say... I love you," there, I said. 

"I..." Tord stopped, then smirked. "I love you too."

"You... You mean that?" I just wanted to make sure. 

"I'm really sure. I don't think I can find another person like you. Beautiful, unique, lovely, just an awesome friend to those. And after all, opposites do attract," he chuckled after that. 

I mean, it made me chuckle too. He was a punk, and I was a pastel. Not something you'd see everyday mixed, but it was a good mix. I signed happily, closing my "eyes."

It sure felt nice knowing someone out there loved me. And that someone was Tord. But Tord broke the silence.

"Oh, you didn't tell me something about you."

"Oh!! Whoops, I got carried away by your sweetness," I said. 

And so, we spent the rest of the night together, which was fine by me. He learned that my mom was accepting, where my dad wasn't as accepting. He learned that.. I have a big family too. 

Luckily, my mom let Tord spend the night here, even though it was a school night. He compromised my mom by leaving early in the morning.

Tord gave me a goodnight kiss, which made me melt on the spot. And for the first time in a while, I slept without trouble or worry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for a really late update, I really am!! I've just been on vacation, been sidetracked, and I'm starting school soon so updates are sporadic haha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom hangs out with Paul, Patryk and Tord for the day.

"Honey, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" My mom called. 

I grudgingly woke up, and then I looked over to my side. Tord was not there beside me, then I remembered he had to leave early in the morning. I sighed, then got up to get ready for school. I put on another good outfit, consisting of another pastel crop top with shorts. Dunno why, but I was in an okay mood to wear a crop top and shorts.

I rushed downstairs, only to find my father in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. Luckily, his back was turned so he didn't see me... 

Crap he now saw me as he turned around.

I stopped, and I started to sweat in nervousness. My dad casually sipped his coffee while eyeing me. It didn't feel nice to be stared at for a long period of time.

"You're... going to go out like that?" Was all he said. 

"Yeah," I muttered. 

He sighed. "Everyone can see your fa-..."

Suddenly he trailed off, as my mom was giving him the death stare, signaling him to shut up. I was flustered by all this, though. He immediately shut up by sipping his coffee. But then he went back to speak.

"Never mind. Just get ready for school," and then he walked out. 

I sighed, then I went to go make myself bagels. Already my morning wasn't going good, and I wished Tord was here. Then maybe it would have been okay.

When the bagels were done cooking, I took them out and I ate them a bit slowly. I just couldn't stop thinking about what my father was about to have said to me. It made me... feel like I was nothing to him, essentially. 

Suddenly my mom stopped my train of thought. 

"You don't look happy..." 

"Dad..." I said quietly. 

"... Don't listen to him, okay," she told me. "He's just being an asshole.. But if you finish up, you'll see your boyfriend at school today." 

That was enough to finish getting ready for school. In no time flat, I was ready to go and I made sure my mom knew. 

"Bye mom!" 

"Bye baby, love you!" 

"Bye... dad," I muttered before leaving to go to school.

* * *

I barely made it on time, and by then I was panting to catch my breath. Immediately I heard footsteps rush to me. I recognized them; they were Edd's. 

"Hey dude.. You made it," Edd said to me.

 "Y-Yeah... barely.." I panted.

"Oh! You might want to put on this," Edd said, fumbling through his backpack and then pulled out a green flannel.

"W-Why?" 

"You can't wear crop tops to school, silly." 

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" I giggled, putting on the flannel. 

"And play, the teachers are really mean about it, too, so... Yeah. Now get to class." 

"Okay," I replied, and then I was on my way.

* * *

It sucked all day because Tord, Edd and Matt weren't in any of my classes (well besides Edd being in my biology class of course, but that was only one class). I was starting to feel sleepy in my algebra class, but I resolved it a bit by rubbing my "eyes." 

Finally, it was lunch. I quickly made my way to my table, and luckily Edd was at my table.

"Hey buddy!" 

"Hey Edd," I said, sitting down by him. 

"You look tired."

"I am," I yawned, rubbing my "eyes."

Suddenly Edd looked over to the side and gasped. "Hey, it's Tord, Paul and Patryk!"

"Where?!" I looked up, but I saw they weren't there. I heard Edd laughing, and then I laughed too.

"You asshole!" I said, gently punching Edd's arm.

Matt eventually came to the table, but Tord wasn't here. I sighed a little because I really missed my boyfriend. I missed his arms around me, giving me gentle, soft cheek kisses. That sounded so gay... 

"Does Tord.. skip lunch?" I asked Matt. 

"Eh.. Yeah," Matt explained. "I mean, not entirely. He doesn't like the food here, nobody does, haha. So he usually sneaks out to buy food with Paul or Patryk." 

"Do they sometimes come in here?" 

"Yeah, so the teachers don't suspect a thing," Matt started to trail off. 

"Hmm?" I asked, but then I gasped when I felt arms wrap around me tight. 

"How's my beautiful boyfriend doing today?" The voice asked, and the voice belonged to Tord. 

I chuckled. "I'm doing just fine, now~" 

Tord pressed a kiss on my cheek and then sat next to me. Suddenly, two figures sat down too. I realized one of them was Patryk, so I assumed the other one was his boyfriend Paul. 

"Well, we just finished eating lunch so I figured I'd stop by since I have a reason to be at lunch now," he stated, which made me smile a lot.

"That a good... Hey who are they?" I asked Tord. 

"Oh! This is Patryk," Tord pointed at the one with the cool haircut. "And this one is Paul," Tord pointed at the one beside Patryk. 

"Hello," Paul said to me, and he was smiling. 

Unfortunately Patryk didn't talk at all, but he did whisper something inaudible to Paul. I figured maybe Patryk... was too shy.

"And Patryk says 'hello' to you, too. He says it's a pleasure to meet our boss's new boyfriend," Paul pretty much spoke for Patryk.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting both of you," I responded, formally shaking both their hands. 

"Nice meeting you too, Tom. Tord can't stop talking about you."

I blushed at the thought of that. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Paul gushed a bit. "He misses the thought of holding you close when you're not with him. He just.. misses you." 

Listening to that made me blush tremendously. Tord leaned his head on my shoulder, and I cuddled a bit into him. 

"You miss me?" I murmured. 

"Hell yes," he muttered, kissing my lips briefly.

"Gay," Edd commented. 

"Oh Edd, I bet you wanna kiss Matt too," Tord retorted. 

"... Touché," Edd admitted defeat, leaning against Matt. 

Both Tord and I giggled a bit. "Hey, when you're done with homework, do you wanna hang out with me, Paul and Patryk later?

I smiled. "Yeah, I'd love that. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind." 

"Yeah cause your mom loves me," Tord said.

"She likes you?" 

"Hell yeah. She likes me because I treat you right, duh."

"True," I regarded. 

"I'm like her illegitimate godson." 

I chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

After I finished my homework and all that, I decided to walk over to Tord's house since I knew where he lived. And plus, he actually didn't live that far, so I made it in about 15 minutes. When I approached the home, I heard noises coming from the back, so I assumed they were all in the backyard.

In fact, they were. Tord was with Paul and Patryk, and Patryk seemed to be holding a skateboard. Suddenly, Tord's attention went to mine and I saw his grin from afar. 

"Tom! You made it!" 

"Of course," I gushed, making my way towards Tord.

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling him close to him. I looked up and saw Paul's arm around Patryk too. He pressed a kiss on Patryk's forehead, which prompted Tord to kiss my lips to retaliate. Of course I kissed back. 

"Well, we were going to head to the skate park because Patryk wanted to go skateboarding with Paul. Wanna come?" Tord asked.

"Sure, Tord," I answered. 

"Maybe Patryk could teach you something." 

"Nah. I'll fall on my ass a lot," I insisted as we all made our way to the skate park. 

The closest skate park was about 10 minutes away. Patryk immediately got on his skateboard while running onto it and maneuvered his way into the park. Paul quickly followed. 

"Wow, he's good," I muttered. 

"He's a pro at this. Been skateboarding since he was nine or so." 

"And he's how old?"

"15."

"... That's a long time," I remarked. "Well, to me, it is." 

We watched Patryk skateboard, which tempted me to want to do it. Tord saw I wanted to because he got up and didn't come back until a few moments later. He was holding a pink and bright colored skateboard. 

"Oh my God, where did you get that?" 

"Don't worry about it," Tord chuckled a bit. "Just get on it, I'll help ya move around like Patryk can."

"Okay!" I made my way onto the skateboard. 

"Put one foot on the ground," Tord instructed and I obeyed. "... Now you gotta push that foot on the ground and almost push yourself forward." 

I did what he instructed me to do and I almost fell. 

"You're a good teacher," I said sarcastically. 

"Well you ain't gonna get it perfect on the first try. You gotta keep trying!" Tord was explaining. "Patryk fell on his ass multiple times and look at him now. Doing 360s in the air at ease and flips and God knows what. You can do it, you just gotta keep trying. And bonus, I don't really use a skateboard, anyway, haha." 

"Good... Good point!" I agreed and went back to what he told me.

It took a couple of tries, but I finally got the hang of it. I was smiling so much.

"Now take that foot off and try to balance yourself!"

I did as instructed and I immediately got the hang of it, surprisingly.

"Think of it like a scooter! Occasionally use your foot to get more momentum, obviously!"

 "... You're a good teacher!" I said seriously this time. 

"Practice makes perfect." 

Suddenly, Patryk zoomed right in front of me and did one of his cool flips. I watched in awe and stopped momentarily to watch. Paul was rooting his boyfriend, and I rooted him too. Luckily when Patryk faced me, he shot me a big smile.

I felt Tord's hand rest onto my shoulder, and I sighed in relief. 

"I'm proud of you. You did so well, and man, you're a fast learner though," Tord complemented. 

"Thanks."

"Don't worry, we may cover tricks another day."

"That's good."

"AlsoaboutthatskateboardIstoleitfromalittlegirl," Tord said pretty quickly, but I heard it. 

"Tord!" I giggled. "You asshole, go give it back to her!" 

"Fine!" 

When Tord gave it back to the little girl, I was laughing along with Paul and Patryk. 

"Boss fucked up, haha," Paul joked, then he looked at me. 

I looked up at him too. 

"... You know, Boss is going to spoil you in his love," Paul "warned" me.

"I'm sure he is," I noted. 

"Also, you did good back there."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. 

"It took Patryk weeks to master that, but you got it after a few tries. I'm impressed, you must be a fast learner."

"I could be," I questioned myself. 

"But still, good job. Patryk's proud too." And to prove it, I saw Patryk smile big at me.

I smiled back at him. But then a thought intruded me. "... Hey, uh, Patryk... If it doesn't bother you, but why don't you speak?"

Patryk looked at Paul, and he nodded.

"Well, you see.. Patryk is transgender, and he really doesn't have anything other than binder that Edd gave him. And, he just hates how his voice sounds, that's all."

"Oh, I was only just curious, I'm sorry," I quickly apologized.

"No no, you're fine. I had a feeling you were gonna ask. But don't worry, Patryk thinks pretty great of you. He really likes you, and how do I know? He only talks to me."

"Oh that's cool!" And then Tord came back over to us.

"I don't think I'm gonna steal a little girl's skateboard ever again," Tord muttered, grabbing his nose.

"Serves you right," Paul joked under his breath, which caused me to giggle. "Anyway, we should head back now. Sun's about to set."

"Fine by me," Tord said, and I nodded, showing I agreed.

We walked back to the house. But suddenly I felt an arm go around me, and this arm didn't belong to Tord. In fact, it was Patryk's arm. I gasped a bit, but I smiled. 

"Thank you," I whispered. 

Patryk nodded in response. Then suddenly he moved over to my ear. 

"You're welcome," he whispered as quiet as can be, which surprised me. "You're in good hands." 

"Thank you," I said again.

He nodded, and then I decided to go home. And as I entered my home, I saw Paul, Patryk and Tord nearby. And they stayed until I was in my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter, haha  
> and i wish i could post updates on this account but i can't lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's dad is an asshole.

A few weeks went by, and Tord and I were stronger than ever. Out of the blue, on a Saturday morning, he gave me flowers and chocolate, and even though in the back of my head it was kinda cliché, I loved it immensely. I finished those chocolates in a few hours and I put the lovely roses in a vase filled with water. 

When my mom found out that Tord got me those flowers, she was really happy and surprised.

"Aww, Tom. You have such a sweetie for a boyfriend," mom said to me. "I'm sure he will treat you right." 

"He already does," I replied. "He makes me feel so... special."

"Then he is definitely a keeper."

I smiled and then slowly looked up at her. She was smiling too, and it looked like she was in a train of thought. But... it also made me wonder something.

"Mom..." 

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"What... made you love dad?" 

Suddenly, her face went a bit sour. She stayed quiet for a while because she was thinking of an answer. 

"He was.. really a sweetheart. Always trying to charm me even before we were dating. You know... I was a lot like you when I was your age. We dated when we were in high school." 

"Really?" I asked, tuned in to my mom's story. 

"I was a freshman, and he was, well... a junior, unlike Tord, who's a sophomore. Your dad always told me I was the cutest out of all the freshman, heh.." 

"Wait he was a junior and you were a freshman?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yeah... Not really acceptable now, haha. But we were inseparable after that... I knew then he was the one."

I smiled a little, but she sighed a bit. "But ever since I had you.. things had been, a bit different. He wasn't totally the sweet and lovable man I knew back then. I think it was because I was a bit bigger than usual after having you, but it kinda happens after having a baby..."

"... What does he have against bigger people?" I inquired.

"I don't know, to be honest," she sighed again. "And then, when you got older... I don't know if you noticed, but he was trying to make you the son that he _wanted_ , and also like his friends' sons."

"Yeah well, that plan backfired," I chuckled a bit.

She smiled, then kissed my forehead. "Well, no matter what, you're my son, and my only child. I'll still love you, no matter what."

"I love you too, mum.."

"And now that you got yourself a man that loves you too, you should be set for life, ha."

Suddenly another thought emerged in my head. "Wait, mom... Does dad know about me and...?" I asked.

She gasped. "Oh! Shit... No..."

Silence ensued. Until...

"I know now."

I whipped my head and saw my dad sip more of his coffee. My mom's eyes widened a little, due to the annoyance in my father's lack of eyes. He didn't really seem pleased to see me, and I kinda backed away.

"So... Tom has a boyfriend now, huh?" He muttered.

I looked over to the side, hoping he would blow over. But it didn't, and my dad made his way over to me. He had a stern look on his face, and I immediately knew that wasn't good news. He looked over though briefly to see the flowers for me, and then he looked back at me.

"I..." I started to say.

"How long have you been dating?"

"A-A few weeks... Don't... Don't be mad, please!" I whimpered a bit.

He scoffed. "No, I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No.... I'm furious." With that, he grabbed my chin and made me look into his "eyes." Luckily, since I didn't have pupils, I didn't have to keep looking at him.

"W-Why... Why are you this mad? What did I do? What am I doing _wrong?_ " I asked, my voice wavering.

"Everything. I'm starting to wonder if I have a daughter instead of a son."

"Just saying... If I was a girl and a tomboy, you wouldn't be proud of me still because I'm not what you _want_."

My father scoffed once more, then his grip on my chin tightened more and it hurt. I let him know it hurt by whimpering the slightest. Unfortunately, my dad didn't take the hint and tightened it more. Luckily, my mom intervened.

"Duncan... Leave him be!" She shouted at him, and he laughed the slightest. It was a slow, maniacal laugh, like a TV villain's laugh. But since it came from my dad, it was enough to scare me the slightest.

"Why should I leave him be? He's my son after all."

"But you don't treat him like one," my mom retorted.

"HA!" I called, but it made my dad growl at me, as if he was going to hit me.

"Why don't you love him like I do?! He is your own son, your own flesh and blood, and our only child!" She went on, and I could see some tears form. "I could care less if he was what you wanted, but you know what makes him so unique? He's _himself!!_ He defined _himself_ , and we didn't define him, like what other parents do! But what we did do is we gave him a _choice!_ I thought you'd be proud of that!"

"Well, he obviously chose wrong. I mean, look at him!"

"What's... wrong with me?" I asked that dreaded question that everyone hated to ask about themselves.

"Take a look in the mirror and you tell me," my dad snapped. "It's obvious all over."

"No," I stated firmly. "It's not obvious. If I were to go look into a mirror, I wouldn't know. Tell me what's wrong with me."

My father remained silent once more.

"Tell me," I kept going on. "I could keep going if I wanted to."

I'm sure my dad thought of a snide comment in his head to my statement, but I frowned and wasn't going to go down easily. "TELL ME SINCE YOU'RE AN EXPERT ON ME!"

Suddenly, I felt a hard slap on my cheek, and I think my mom lost it and went after my... you know what, I'm going to call him Duncan. He doesn't deserve the title of "dad" anymore. But I slowly moved my hand to my cheek, and suddenly, I felt a warm feeling of tears make their way out of my lack of eyes. It doesn't matter anymore, I don't really think Duncan really loves me. While in the midst of their quarrel, I decided to say something.

"Hey.. I'm sorry I wasn't what you wanted... _Duncan_ ," was all I firmly stated before making my way to my room.

All of sudden, I collapsed onto my bed and it was then the tears flowed more. I had... another crying fit, and I grabbed a pillow and wrapped my legs and arms around it. I buried my head into it too.

I wanted Tord so badly.

I wanted reassuring words.

I wanted to be _okay_.

Suddenly, it went quiet in my house. Then I heard footsteps come towards my door, and I expected it to be Duncan and for him to burst into the room. But it wasn't. It was my mother, and she looked a bit beat up. I mean, she took down a big guy like Duncan. But, I didn't look up and I stayed.

"Tom... sweetie..." She started to say.

But I couldn't not answer her. "Y-Yes?"

"He's... he's gone."

"... You ki-killed him?" I stupidly asked.

"What? No!" She chuckled the slightest, and she made her way to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Aw," I kinda expected that.

"He left. I told him if he can't change his ways, he could leave. And unsurprisingly, yeah, he left..."

Although, I did feel some remorse. She just lost her lover for life, though, the one who she wanted to spend _her_ forever with, and it hurts when you lose someone close... I decided to instead hug my mother. She hugged back, and I did hear her sniffle, too. But it was her smile that remained strong on her face. She had to remain strong, for me...

"Aw that means I gotta work then," my mom remarked. "But in a weird sense, I'm kinda glad. It sucks staying in this house all the time."

"I'll be fine by that, mum," I told her.

"Well, I just want you to know... I love you, Tom. If there's anyone who always will, it will always be me."

I sniffled. "Thanks, mum..."

* * *

When it was night time, I texted Tord good night, and he responded with a good night text too and told me he loved me dearly. It made me smile and reply back that I loved him more than anything. I'm sure Tord was smiling his face off.

My mom decided to sleep with me to make sure I was okay, and even though I felt okay later on that night, I did lowkey wish that Tord was with me too. But I knew I would be okay now, as long as I had my mom, Tord and all our friends with me. Maybe not physically right this second, but they were with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w o w i e tom's dad is an ass amirite
> 
> i didnt want tord too much in this chapter because i also wanted tom to have a bonding moment with his mom aha  
> even tho i did want to include him in the end, but i didn't lol
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter almost made me cry wh o o ps


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom doesn't really feel like his happy self...

It was finally Monday, and I didn't go with Tord at all this weekend. It sucked but it made me feel guilty that I didn't hang out with him. I think Duncan's disapproval of me finally got to me, but at this point, I didn't really care. I was too tired of keeping it in all the time, and I decided to slowly let it out.  
  
Even though I pushed it aside, I think I realized I was starting to become... more aggressive. And when I was aggressive, I was not to be crossed. My mom started to notice my abrupt change of behavior. 

"Tommy... Are you okay, baby?" She asked me. 

"Yep," I just blatantly replied with.

"You sure?" 

"Yep."

"Well... I hope you have a good day at school. I don't want you to feel bad, okay? This wasn't your fault, okay?"

I nodded, showing that I was paying attention. I just... felt like it was all my fault. Maybe if I wasn't fat and feminine and was the son Duncan wanted, then maybe this wouldn't have happened... then maybe Duncan would have loved me.

He would have not made fun of me. 

He would have been there for me...

He would have...

"Tom? You listening?" She interrupted my abrupt train of thought.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

She kissed my forehead, and I couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit. Then I hugged her tightly, and I didn't dare to let go. 

"I love you," she murmured. 

"I love you too..."

"Have a good day at school, okay?" She repeated. 

"I'll try to." 

* * *

When I got to school, I started to feel tired and just pretty much done with everything. My "eyes" were half droopy, and I didn't really talk either. Edd and Matt soon noticed I wasn't doing okay, so they went to check up on me. 

"Yo, you okay?" Edd asked. 

"You don't seem... happy." 

"I'm... I'm not. And I'd rather not talk about it right this second..." I muttered exhaustively, rubbing my absence of eyes.

"Of course. It's best not to keep it in for too long, though," Edd gave me advice. 

"Yeah, okay." And then I made my way to my first class, but when I did, I noticed Tord was making his way towards me. He bore a really concerned look on his face, and I guess his boyfriend radar was off the charts because he was racing towards me. 

"I just.. got concerned because you weren't texting me, so I wanna ask, are you okay love?" 

"I-I um..." I stuttered, trying to find the perfect words. "... Can we talk about it at lunch, please? I'm too tired and still trying.. to process what happened.. I'm sorry.. I ignored you this weekend." 

"Baby, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with taking some days for yourself. Just... don't keep what's inside you, okay?" 

I nodded, and then he went to give me a good morning kiss. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around him tiredly. Tord pulled away but we kept our head clothes. I yawned a little bit, and he giggled. 

"You're such a sleepy baby," Tord teased. "Make sure you take care of yourself when you get home, okay?" 

"Yes," I slightly slurred. 

"Alright, I'll let you on your way." Tord then let go of me and went a different way to his class. I decided to head to my first period class, which was gym. And trust me, it wasn't the perfect wake up call.

I took an eternity to change because I couldn't bear to look at myself while changing. My big body is so... hideous. There were even a few scars on there too, to top it off, from previous accidents. Why why why did Tord fall in love with this huge mess and mistake like me? 

In the midst of my thought, I felt tears trickle down, and I could have swore I heard some laughing too. I heard various insults, ranging from "Oh no fatty realized how fat he is" to "what a fucking pussy." 

I didn't have enough courage to say I wanted to die, but I did at least want to disappear forever. And then I knew this day was going to suck majorly. 

* * *

Lunch finally rolled it's way through, but by then I was in a really pissy mood. I sat down suddenly and just went to chew my food roughly too. I was looking down the whole time, and I was just about done with everything. 

I saw Edd sit down at the table, and I could briefly see he was a bit saddened by my abrupt change from happiness to anger. 

"Buddy... are you okay?" Edd asked. 

"I'm. Fine," I said semi-calmly. 

"You sure, Tom?" Matt inquired too, and as he just sat down at the table. 

I was tired of talking so I just gave a thumbs up instead. They still kept asking me questions, but I just gave up. When I was done eating, I lay my head in my arms. If Edd and Matt were me, I'd just give up and go. But they stayed and they kept asking if I was going to be okay. 

Suddenly, I heard whispering, and then I briefly looked up. Tord was talking with Edd and Matt about me, but I didn't really care at this point. Tord sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I decided to lift up my head.

"Baby are you doing okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. 

"I'm fine," I lied. 

"But, you're not okay..." 

"I'm fine." 

"But babe..."

" ** _I'm fine!_** " And then I put my head down, not bringing it back up just once. I expected them to leave but they didn't. Edd and Matt moved over by me, and I suddenly felt multiple arms around me. Those arms belonged to Edd, Matt and Tord. 

"I get it... You don't wanna talk about it right now, do you?" Matt asked. 

"N-No," I muttered. "I'm sorry I yelled I..." 

"It's fine, babe," Tord said softly. "Just know that we love you dearly and care for you just as much. Okay?" 

"Okay. I love you all, too... I love you the most, Tord. And I'm sorry again." 

"No no, you're okay... And I love you, too," with that, Tord kissed my forehead. But I lifted up my head to kiss his lips. That was enough to make me feel better. Made me.. have enough courage to tell them. 

"W-W-Wait," I stuttered. "Guys?" 

"Yes?" They responded simultaneously. 

I sighed the slightest. "I'm.. Ready to tell what happened." 

* * *

I told them everything. I left no detail unheard. I told them how Duncan was basically a big dick to me and my mom, and that I wasn't the son he wanted. And I could have swore I saw Tord's expression change drastically. He must have went through the same thing, as evident by his facial expressions. But when I was done, I cleared my throat.

"Listen, I know I was being a dick and all that, and I know it doesn't really excuse my behavior, but I'm just.. Really moody and trying to cope with the fact that he's gone, and its hard," I simply stated. "And once again, I'm sorry." 

"Apology accepted," Edd answered. 

"Ditto," Matt and Tord said together. 

"Just don't keep it in like that, okay?" Edd responded. "You don't really have to talk to us about it, but you can write or draw it out, you know?" 

I nodded. 

"Yeah, it ain't healthy, and I'm sorry to hear this happened," Matt said, patting my back. "But we're here for ya."

"Thanks, Matt," I said. 

And then I felt Tord's soft lips brush against my cheek, and I giggled the slightest. He was the only one with their arms still around me, so I leaned back to lay on him. Edd and Matt giggled too, and I saw Edd slip into Matt's lap while Matt had his arms around Edd. He placed kisses all over, which made Edd's face turn pink and made him laugh a lot too. 

I laughed too. "Look at how lovey dovey you two are!"

"You two should talk!" Matt retorted. "Tord might as well kiss your whole body."

Okay, that comment made me blush. Earlier today I was feeling like shit about my body and now I suddenly don't mind it.

"He's not wrong. It's gorgeous," Tord muttered in the side of my neck.

"Stop being a d-dork," I stammered.

"Nah."

I cuddled into him more. Suddenly, I didn't feel so gloomy and moody. I was feeling... relieved and giddy. Just like old times.

Luckily, the rest of the day didn't suck. Especially at night, when Tord decided to spend the night with me to make sure I was okay. I sure as hell was okay with him beside me. 

"I love you," I murmured. 

"I love you too, so damn much."

I couldn't stop the growing smile emerging on my face. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan conducts a plan to get Tom back... And he can't do it alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set in Duncan's POV for this chapter  
> Also wanted to point out since school started for me updates could be slower than usual I'm sorry,,,

I sat in the front room of the crummy apartment, thinking about what to do. I wanted to get my son back, even though he didn't act like a son of mine. And I knew if I fixed up Tom, then maybe he'll realize what a good father I was trying to be. Also, If I also get rid of his stupid little boy toy, then I can immediately sway him. He'll have no choice but to accept that I was right.

It was quiet in my apartment, without my wife and child there with me. As much as it hurt to admit, I did miss being in my wife's arms. I did genuinely miss her, but I'm sure she does not miss me. But I'm sure she'll think twice about that. 

But suddenly, Tom's little boy toy popped in my head. 

I didn't like him one bit. He's making my son believe he can be whatever the hell wants, but he kind of can't be whoever he wants. There's rules that he's breaking, and its infuriating to me. Although, an intrusive thought popped up in my head. 

_Tord's parents... What are they like?_

I quickly searched up "Tord Larsen parents," and something rather intriguing popped up for me.

It was his dad that caught... my "eye." 

_Viourr Larsen: Most dangerous criminal in Norway, father of 2, escapes from prison. Was known for being rather unkind, simply, to his kid Tord. Status unknown, but was reported being seen in England._

Perfect. It looks like Tord has daddy issues. That's how cool kids would say it, right? And another bonus, he was in England. Maybe he's looking for his son. 

I might as well help him.

* * *

I searched around the local area for the Viourr person, but with no luck. It seemed like an eternity, but luckily since Tom and Lesley, my "wife," don't go out much, it wasn't much trouble for me to be in public. 

I decided to take a quick walk in the forest nearby. It was a dim lighted, quiet and eerie forest. Leaves made crunching noises as I walked over them, as if they were screaming. My hands pushed into my hoodie, I kept going forward. 

I had a weird feeling I was being watched. And my suspicions were right because a figure was walking towards my way. 

Suddenly I turned around, and the figure stopped. It was barely lit, so I couldn't tell if it was human or some sci-fi creature who wanted my brains. 

"Who are you?" My partial raspy voice called out. 

"You.. You're Duncan, aren't you?" 

"... How do you know my name?" I admit that was a tad bit creepy. 

The figure walked up, revealing it was a human, and not some foreign species. He seemed to have features that were somewhat familiar... 

"Because I've heard all about you." 

"H-How?" 

"I sometimes watch and hear my son's conversations with his... 'pals.' Or shall I say, gal and pal." 

"Who's your son?" I inquired, knowing this would solve everything. 

"... Tord." 

This was Viourr Larsen I was talking to. When I first saw him, I was taken back by how... strong he looked. He wore a black v neck shirt with jeans and boots. He had rather good biceps and all that good stuff that were sure nice to look at.

"OH!" I let out a surprised sound. "You're Tord's dad?"

"Yes? Do _you_ know my son?"

I gulped slightly; I don't think he was going to like the answer. But I told him anyway.

"Well, I do."

"How?"

"You see... _My_ son is, well, dating _your_ son..." My voice trailed off after that.

"HE IS?!" Viourr let out in a angrily surprised tone. I guess he didn't know that my son was smooching his own son. "My god, what a fucking faggot he is..." I heard Viourr curse under his breath.

Suddenly Viourr got close to my face. "And you let your son _date_ MY SON?"

"I-I guess... But I want them to break up anyway! Because I want my own son back! I, uh, was forced to leave..." I stuttered on my words a bit. Suddenly I wasn't as confident as I was earlier. Oh boy...

"Well, how about we work together to get our sons to leave each other and then part our own ways?" Viourr suggested. "I want my son back too. That boy Paul and his freak of a girlfriend Ludwika or something took him away from me, as well. Also, just so you know, Ludwika thinks she's a boy but she's really _not_. What a disgrace to her family..."

I thought about it for a while, then I reached an agreement.

"Yes, I'll help you get your son back," I agreed. "And, I'll also get my son back, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also logan I hope you loved it (;
> 
> Also I'm so so so so so so sorry that it's late but i hate school ok


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to say about this chapter other than shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set back in Tom's POV again.

Days went by, and it was quite relaxing with my dad not around. Although, a part of me did wonder what he was doing and if he was okay. But I didn't really listen to that part. After what he had done to me, I hoped that he never came back. I didn't need constant negativity in my life.

Today was a Thursday, an unusually relaxing day. I was parked on my bed, doing a lot of homework. I was focused on getting that all done so I could talk to Tord. It's been a while since I last talked to him, and I did want to make sure he was alright. But I knew he would be; he's stronger than me, anyway.

A half an hour went by and I accomplished finishing my homework. It was a slow at too, as I didn't have much planned for today, to be quite honest, other than talking to Tord. But I was a little exhausted to talk, so I figured taking a half hour nap wouldn't hurt.

But as I woke up, I briefly saw my phone screen light up. I groaned a bit because I had just woken up and it was a really bright screen. I grabbed my phone and noticed that Tord had sent me a text. I was half asleep, so I didn't read the entire text right away. But as I started waking up, I started deciphering what Tord sent me. 

_Tord: Call me ASAP. I have bad news._

It wasn't until I saw "bad news" that I actually snapped awake. My heart started to race and felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest. Immediately I dialed Tord's number and waited for him to pick up. Tord picked up after a few rings. 

"Tom?" He had panic and concern in his tone. 

"Yeah, it's me Tom... You sound so worried, what's wrong baby?" I asked. 

"Oh thank God you're okay...!!!" 

"Umm, I'm confused, sorry... Did something happen?" I asked genuinely. 

"My dad is on to me and you." 

"Hold up... Your dad?" 

"Yes! He spied on me earlier today at school! I'm kinda glad you didn't see him. But that's not the worse part." 

"What is the worst part?" I couldn't handle the suspension; I kind of wanted Tord to get to the point. 

He did, though. "I saw your dad with my dad. They must have teamed up. Oh God, were screwed!" 

I never heard Tord panic like this, so I wasn't sure what to say exactly. I wanted to show I was listening and understanding what he was telling me. All I did was tell him that it's going to be okay and that we'll figure out something.

"I see," Tord said, calming down slightly. "I think we have to get out of town, though. And fast."

"Tord... I can't just leave town! I can't leave my mom and our friends! I don't even have any money to do this!" I said, my tone somewhat rising. I was going to regret that soon. 

"We don't need money! We're _going_! We _have_ to!" Tord argued. 

"NO!" I retaliated. 

"YES!" 

"NOOOOO!!" 

" _ **YES!**_ "

"WHAT WILL LEAVING TOWN DO?" 

"ESCAPE FROM THEM, DUH!" 

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP...!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"RUNNING AWAY FROM PROBLEMS NEVER FIXED JACK SHIT! TRUST ME, I KNOW THAT!" I yelled, then I sighed. I could feel tears brimming at my lack of eyes. Man, I really didn't want to argue with Tord. Of course I started to sniffle, and then I felt tears. Crying always made things worse for me... Tord was silent on the other line, and I didn't know what he was going to do next. 

"T-Tom?" Tord asked softly. "Did I hurt you?"

"I-I don't know..." I honestly murmured, my throat somewhat scratchy from the yelling.

"I-I... I didn't mean to upset you.. I'm sorry," Tord apologized softly. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I was just, trying to think of what to do." 

I still didn't say a word. I just kept sniffling and quietly crying. And at that point, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hang up on him. I hated this; I hated being yelled at and I hated that I cry almost every time I get yelled at.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come over?" Tord asked sincerely.

"Uhh, y-yes? Sure?" I choked out. "... Please."

"Okay... I'll be there soon. I love you, dearly." 

"I... I love you too..." 

"Bye..." Tord's voice trailed off. 

"Bye," I ended with, ending the phone call. 

While waiting for Tord, I curled up under my blanket. My lack of eyes were still watery, so I wiped them away. 15 minutes flew by and I could hear the sound of clattering feet head towards my room. Instead of hearing the door being slammed open, I heard a knock instead. 

"Come in," I called. 

The door opened and I was welcomed with two arms wrapped around me. Those arms belonged to Tord's and immediately I cuddled into them. I sighed a little bit sadly, yawning a little bit as well. 

"I'm sorry," Tord apologized again. 

"Its okay," I said, finally giving him an answer. 

"You didn't deserve that at all... I wasn't thinking, oh, God, I'm sorry." 

"I-It's okay, Tord. You're here now..." 

I looked up at Tord, who was looking at me with worry in his blue eyes. As I went up to press my forehead against his, Tord's eyes immediately whipped to the window.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked. 

"Don't look," was all he said. 

I looked anyway. 

I saw two men, only one was recognizable. That man was no other than Duncan, and I could have swore I had eyes for that specific moment. The other man, who looked really ripped, not going to lie, was beside Duncan. I assumed he was Tord's father; I could see the similarities between the two. The most prominent feature was that they shared the same blue eyes, only the man's were more dusty than icy, like Tord's.

"Is that your father?" I had to ask for confirmation. 

"Yes now let's run, please," Tord begged. 

"O-Okay!" I reluctantly agreed, and Tord ran off while grabbing my wrist. 

We ran practically out of my house and towards Tord's house. I forgot he didn't have a car. But if I wasn't dating him, he probably would have jacked my mom's car. Luckily, we made it no time flat because I didn't stop at all. As we reached Tord's house, I had to catch my breath. Fuck, I hated running. Eventually, my breathing regulated and I followed Tord. 

"What are we... going to do?" I asked. 

"I don't know, but you have to stay with me," Tord responded. 

"Do I have to?" I whined. 

"Yes." 

"Ugh, but aren't they going to follow us here?" 

"Yeah, but we need to think of a plan." 

"A plan for what?" I heard an unfamiliar voice and as my head turned around, it was none other than Tord's dad. 

I looked back up at Tord. "You couldn't shut the fucking door?!" 

"Whoops," was all Tord said. 

I sighed heavily. Am I ever going to have a break in life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I deleted the authors note. But just to recap; I'm sorry if updates are slow. I'm doing my best!! (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta love family amirite.

I was petrified; I was in the presence of my boyfriend's father. This man could split me in a second. I desperately clung onto Tord because the man's appearance was so... eerie. Or out of place, to put it simply. And I was frightened because I knew if I made one wrong move, it's over. I remained silent, hoping this would end not so poorly. 

Tord seemed very tense. His muscles were especially tense, and I don't think it was the perfect time to tell him it was okay and to relax. He couldn't relax. Not while staring into the eyes of a vile, despicable man. 

The man soon looked at me and scoffed. All I did was frown; besides I couldn't think of a clever comment. I'm good at that, though. But the man continues to scoff, and then he somewhat chuckled. I started to feel uncomfortable slightly, mostly because I didn't understand why he was laughing at me. 

"What's so funny, huh, Viourr?" Tord practically forced those words to come out of his mouth. 

So the man actually had a name. Viourr. Chills rushed down my spine at the thought of that name. It was so... out of place and so unfamiliar. Child name of the year, am I right? 

Viourr began to talk. "Just looking at that whale that's right beside you. I can't believe you'd stoop that low. I was expecting you to at least date a good looking guy if you chose to be gay." 

Okay, now I stepped in to make a comment. 

"I really don't appreciate it when you comment on my weight," I said to Viourr. 

"Well it's a big problem. A _really_ big one," Viourr joked, at least in his mind he did. "Can Tord even see your di--" 

"You stop right there! Don't you even fucking dare finish your fucking sentence!" Tord shouted.

"I'm an adult, you shithead, you're only like what, 16? Whatever, but the point is I can do what I want!" Viourr retorted like a five year old. 

"Well there's limits," I chimed in. 

"Shut your fatass!" 

"Did I fucking ask for your commentary?" I shot back in a snotty attitude.

I could see satan on his face because immediately Viourr's face changed expression from calm to infuriated. He looked ready to murder me on spot, so I gripped onto Tord's arm harder. I was still so petrified... I wanted my mom. And while Viourr was threatening us, Duncan just stood in the sidelines. He kind of looked pained, but mostly overshadowed. 

"I still can't believe you disappointed me, Tord. Why couldn't you be like your brother?" Viourr managed to say. "At least your brother actually listened to me!"

"Cause he had no other choice!" Tord retorted. 

"How are you so sure about that?" 

"Because he's my brother! I know my brother. I know how he's feeling, a lot of the times. Because I love him, and I care about him, duh!" 

Viourr simply scoffed and rubbed at his temples. Then his eyes wandered to look at me, and I gripped onto Tord's arm tighter. He was think of some smart remark to tell me, probably. 

"... You have nerve to date my kid," Viourr murmured. "Someone as worthless and unimportant like you shouldn't be dating my son. He deserves better than... than that!" 

I don't know if I should have cried or yelled, but I wanted to do both. Tears, however, started to form. He was right. I am worthless and unimportant, I'll never be likeable like Tord. No one really loves a person like me. They just say they love you just to make your pretty face happy... they tell you pretty lies that you believe because you're so desperate. 

"... Tom?" Tord murmured softly. "Honey are you okay?" 

"I don't think I've ever been truly okay," I said, tears falling from my face. "Your father doesn't want me to be seen with you, anyway... I'll just... go..." 

"T-Tom, no! Don't go, please!" Tord pleaded. 

I wanted to let go, but a part of me refused. I wanted to stay so much, but I also did want to fucking leave. My arms did shake a bit though, conflicted on what they should do. The tears kept coming, however. I looked like such a fucking mess. Oh, why did Tord fall in love with a mess like me? What was the good that he saw in me? The way I see it, there was none. 

But, I let go.

"T-Tom," Tord started. 

"What... I'm just doing you and your father a favor. You don't have to be seen with me, and maybe y-you'll.. you'll have the loving bond with your father..." 

"N-No no no no nO!" Tord rose his voice. "S-Stay." 

I was silent for a few moments until I broke it. 

"G-Give me... One good reason... To stay," I choked out. 

"I love you," Tord said. "Well, that's the simple answer. The complicated answer, is that you are the reason I'm still here in this horrible and stupid world. My world would not feel the same if you weren't here... You mean the world to me. I love you with all my heart and being and there aren't enough words to describe how I feel for you. No one can replace you. I mean, yes, sure, I've dated other people, but... they weren't as meaningful and significant as you." 

Tord's hands moved to cup my cheeks, and he slowly rubbed my tears away. I was speechless, and I could tell from the corner of my "eye" that Viourr was infuriated by that impromptu speech.

"But... I can't force you to stay. That would be wrong," Tord continued. "I just figured I'd put in my input before you attempt leaving."

Although, the tears began to flow again. My Jehovah, I was so fucking weak. All I do is cry; why couldn't I be like Tord? Why couldn't I be like any other boy in my school? Tord continued to wipe them away, and I just hugged onto Tord again. 

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I whimpered.

"H-Hey, it's okay.." He had that tone in his voice that was so soothing and comforting. He stroked my hair softly, while his other arm was locked around me. I noticed he was still looking Viourr dead in the eye. I don't think this was going to go so well... 

And it didn't. Viourr almost flung himself at as and Tord immediately reacted by grabbing me and running off. I ran with him but I didn't run that fast. 

"W-Where are we going now?!" I asked. 

"I don't know... just away from him!!" 

"That's not exactly a plan..." 

"I know!" 

We stopped once we were in an unfamiliar neighborhood. Tord went to sit on the curb, and I followed him soon after. He put his head in his hands and sighed a lot. I put my head on his shoulder, and immediately his arm went around me. 

"I'm sorry..." Tord murmured. "I don't really have a plan. The police won't help; that's how he broke out." 

"I see, okay. Don't worry, we'll figure out something," I said reassuringly. 

"I already did."

"What is it?" 

"We... We probably have to fight him."

Those were words I never expected to hear at all. And words I didn't want to hear at all, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i am sorry for the late update,, bear with me please im trying my best


End file.
